Don't Dr. Seuss It
"'''Don't Dr. Seuss It" '''is a 2019 song by MC Icy. It is a disstrack towards Submarine Man. Lyrics Yo, cuz, put down the mic less' you know how to use it This is old school, not pre-school, so don't Dr. Suess it You best know not to critique my technique because I ain't no geek I make the principal nervous and my friends can confirm this I'll bust a spit-wad in your epidermis You can trace my remorse to it's supersized source A hungry, hungry hypocrite, Submarine Man of course That old man's pathetic, Damn is his head thick, the gas from his ass is carcinogenic, Every day, I pray his DNA ain't genetic. Sufferin' Succotash, imma end his career in a flash Google me, disagree, i'll end your career, guarantee I'm the man of this diss, your rhymes are simply swiss So let's reminisce on why you shouldn't Dr. Suess it Cut the bullshit, enough, let's address the issue and open it up, You don't know what it takes to be a rapper I can destroy your career, just like eating a cracker This diss is the definition of harmonic But people on the west side call it bionic I create these rhymes fast like i'm Sonic Sub Man, rappin' bout his foot fetish, not monotonic This guy ain't no muthaphukkin' MC He's just a troll and attention seeking wannabe'. He's just a 12 year old drowning in autotune A plain bafoon, should just drown in a lagoon Stop rappin bout' fetishes that shit is disgusting If you continue, your death is resulting That's why I ask to put the mic down, less' you know how to use it This is old school, not pre-school so don't Dr. Suess it Rhyming is a thing that I do at will I'd be glad to rock a party just to prove my skill And that's why i'm here on my own two feet Dropping bars on this GTA beat Lama Doodle and Submarine Man i'd defeat Those losers can't compete, so smash them into concrete It's obvious that they can't take the heat So their best bet is to simply retreat You're the reason why rap is going downhill Be lucky the French police can't find you and throw you in Bastille You don't know what that means cause' you're a complete moron So i'll get some gasoline and on you i'll pour on I don't really mind being criticized But those who try to make fame on my name, die I'm a crowd motivator, MC Annihiltor Never fuck with me cause i'm not a perpetrator So just drop the mic, cause you're obviously not using it Hand it to me and I can show you not to Dr. Suess it BITCH! Why It Sucks #MC Icy doesn't rap on the beat as usual. #The album cover parodies Eminem's Killshot and it looks mediocre as hell. #The song doesn't have an actual hook, MC Icy just rambles for 2 and a half minutes. #The beat is slightly louder than MC Icy, making it difficult to hear his lyrics. #MC Icy sounds like he's having an asthema attack at certain parts of the song because of how fast he tries to rap. #MC Icy admitted that this song sucks. #MC Icy doesn't even rap on beat throughout this song. Redeeming Qualities #At least it tries to diss the awful artist Submarine Man. #It received a slightly better sequel called “Put Da’ Mic Down!”. Official Audio Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:MC Icy Songs Category:Songs hated by their Artists Category:Songs that received sequels